The prior art is replete with different concert hall designs and designs related to staging for entertainment venues. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,564 relates to a performance stage deck and assembly method. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,762 relates to a road structure for telescoping seating systems and methods of assembly the same. These patents and many others like them are typically directed to solving problems related to transportability of a stage and/or the ability to direct light or sound from the stage towards the audience. Additionally, the prior art also is replete with inventions that focus on delivering a multisensory experience to an individual in an enclosure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,767 relates to a multisensory stimulation system wherein an individual is seated in a viewing chamber that provides stimulation through an optical system as well as aromatic sensory components, tactile sensation devices, an audio input system, and an audio delivery device. The focus of these inventions is generally providing an individual with a multi-sensory stimulation experience for the purpose of stress relief. Other inventions relate the distribution of fragrance throughout a building or a room, such as a theater, for the purpose of masking foul odors.
The prior art, however, lacks inventions directed to enhancement of the experience of the audience at entertainment venues through multisensory stimulation of the senses of sight, sound, taste, touch and smell. As such, the experience of an audience member in an entertainment venue who sits closer to the stage is generally quite different than the experience of an audience member who sits farther away from the stage. For example when fragrance intended to be incorporated into a performance, the audience members sitting closer to the stage are more likely to experience stimulation of their senses of smell when fragrance emitters are located near the stage. Similarly, when pyrotechnics are incorporated as part of a performance, those seated closer to the stage will have a better view of the pyrotechnics than those seated farther away from the stage. Additionally, those seated closer to the stage will generally receive greater stimulation of their senses of sound than those seated farther from the stage when the speakers or sound reproduction system is located at or near the stage. Additionally, when taste stimulation is emitted from the stage, those seated close to the stage are more likely to be stimulated than those seated away from the stage. Also, when touch is stimulated by—for example—bubble or foam emission from the stage, those located near the stage are more likely to be stimulated.